


Where is my cue card

by bbansarii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: I'm sorry but they are all human, M/M, Slow Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbansarii/pseuds/bbansarii
Summary: 我自己都不想看的怪里怪气的电视台AU，演员康纳/兼职提词员马库斯，全员人类，会非——常——慢——
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

事实证明，乔许家的洗手间门并不隔音，即使马库斯把水龙头开到最大，依然可以听见诺丝和乔许在楼下吵架的声音。

“马库斯不需要更多的工作！你们住在一个房子里，难道不应该最清楚他有多需要休息吗？”这个声音是诺丝的，她强硬的时候让人很难想象这个声音的主人是一档夜间电台的主持人，陪伴过许多人的深夜公路旅程。

而乔许并不会退让，尤其是站在自己家里的时候。“马库斯说过让我帮他留意晚间的工作。还是说你觉得马库斯是个对自己的事情拿不了主意的人？”

马库斯把冷水扑在脸上，镜子里的人用通红的眼眶里一对异色瞳回视他，鼻尖悬着一滴水。他希望自己的作息不会从脸上透露出来，但那可是诺丝，她做电台主持是警局侦查科的损失。他走出卫生间下楼的时候才意识到赛门也在这里，正在厨房的吧台制作饮料，就好像乔什和诺丝的争吵和晨间闹钟一样，不过是日常的一部分。

“你们冰箱里的最后一个柠檬。”赛门把装着苏打水的透明塑料杯放在吧台上，“你还好吗，马库斯？”

马库斯扯动了一下嘴角。“我还不错，考虑到事情可能比现在糟很多。”

“你父亲的情况怎样了？”

“暂时不必担心，新的疗养院有更好的医疗设备。”这也同样是马库斯需要一份额外的晚间工作的原因：更好的设备代表更高的费用，但卡尔的健康状况已经不是靠他自己能在家里照顾的了。他的父亲一天里能保持清醒的时间在变少，而马库斯需要外出工作——他总是不希望父亲在沉闷房子里带着无人料理的身体疼痛醒来的。他在新疗养院里等到卡尔醒来；他的父亲依然带着氧气面罩，朝他投来潮湿而平静的一眼。

马库斯把他们原先住的房子出租给了一家三口人：异常高大的父亲和纤细娇小的母亲，带着和他们之中任何一个都长得不怎么相像的女儿。马库斯并没有怀疑；他自己也是卡尔收养的孩子，而且他们看上去是很好的一家人，一定能珍惜地对待卡尔留在房子里的画作，书籍，以及其他的艺术品。

他用房租来支付疗养院的一部分费用，自己搬进了乔许家的阁楼。乔许让他做主要的家务来代替房租，更重要的是乔许没有女朋友——或者男朋友。诺丝和赛门有时也会来；原本他们最经常聚会的地方就是乔许家，而马库斯搬进来只会让这个地点被选择的频率变得更高。

疾病和老去会蚕食人的生活。马库斯需要钱——他有一份白天的工作，乔许帮他省了一部分，但那还不够，就连诺丝都没法再反驳。

“我只是不希望你用自己的健康去交换任何东西，马库斯。我作为朋友，希望你有哪怕一部分是为自己而过的生活。”她冷静下来说。乔许的手搭在她肩上。

马库斯没说话。诺丝说的话几乎都有道理，但在电台的播送里能安慰听众的话，放到现实里来说时常显得不那么实际。他手里的苏打水的杯子外侧开始凝结水滴——赛门用的那个柠檬放了有些时日已经开始干瘪，这让做出的苏打水的酸味打了折扣，不见得就是坏事。

“能听我说一句吗？”赛门说。

屋子里的另外三个人看向他。

“乔许和我提过这份工作的事，我觉得说不定能帮到马库斯。”赛门收拾着厨房吧台；他说话斯文有条理，比他们早先认识的时候语速更慢，多半是在大学做助教的额外工作改变了他，“当然不只是经济上……我是说，一份有创造性的工作对你现在的处境有好处，不是吗？”

创造性这个词让马库斯的手指抽搐了一下。他的手上依然能轻易地摸到茧皮，那个比再怎么长期残留的颜料痕迹都要难消退。

“我们认识太久了，”赛门站到马库斯身边，“我们知道你活着的时候是什么样子。这几年的事正在把你变成机器人，马库斯。我和乔许都觉得这个工作或许能帮到你。”

“如果你和你的学生也是这么说话，他们一定很听你的。”马库斯试着开了个玩笑；他的确感到了一丝松懈，像是谁撬开了饮料瓶盖。“无论如何我都需要一份工作……如果它有什么惊喜的话，我想我不会被吓到的。”

乔许露出了马库斯下楼以来的第一个笑——令人震惊的事实：马库斯总皱着眉头，但乔许比他笑得次数还要少。“那就这么说定了，明天晚饭时间去电视台找我，”乔许在电视台做编导；他指了指马库斯身上的连帽衫，“记得千万别穿比这件还正式的衣服。”


	2. Chapter 2

“不要比连帽衫更正式”是一个浮动性很大的标准，谁也不能确定它的下限到底是坦克背心或者睡衣还是破洞牛仔裤。马库斯在要不要穿新球鞋这件事上花费的时间比挑选服装更久，直到赛门指了指其中一个盒子。

“那双是你的幸运球鞋吧，”赛门说，“以前你总是在考试或者比赛的日子穿它。”

马库斯眨了眨眼睛。“……的确是的。”他把手放在盒盖上，“我想我现在不相信什么幸运魔法了，但我也没有更想穿的鞋。”

赛门用一种“我太了解你了”的神情瞥他。“不，你还相信，因为你在那些需要幸运的日子才会在早上把吐司切成三角来吃。”

现在他知道经过了这么些年，有些把戏无效了，比如他曾经擅长的垂下头然后抬起眼睛显得极其无辜的样子；但无论如何，马库斯出门前往电视台时，赛门再三保证自己离开时会帮他们锁门并把钥匙放在信箱里。

马库斯一点也不怀疑等乔许和他再回到这里时，冰箱里的啤酒会不翼而飞，被冷冻牛排或者西蓝花一类的东西取而代之。

他在乔许带他去电视台附近的餐车解决晚饭的时候提起了这件事，乔许放下黄芥末酱的瓶子说感恩节的时候应该给赛门写一张特别的卡片。

“我和你一样感谢他帮我们购买杂货，但我只是觉得另一个牌子的黄油更好。”

“马库斯，哥们儿，我和你说过大概六次，我吃不出任何区别。”

马库斯翻了个不明显的白眼。他把手里剩下的面包皮掰碎，喂给了广场上的鸽子，然后跟着乔许走进了大楼里。不少人从他身边经过，看起来都多少有些不致命的健康隐患，像是色素过于饱和的眼袋或者显而易见的皮脂腺问题。

“人手总是不够的。”乔什耸了耸肩，把马库斯介绍给了一位他称之为露西的女士。露西有着和她身处的忙碌环境格格不入的缓慢语速，这让她像是个灵媒，而不是为电视台的某个部门工作。

要马库斯来说的话，露西看上去是那种过度体贴的类型，就好像在她确认你是不是乐于与其他人有肢体接触之前，都不会轻易触碰你，哪怕是隔着衣物。她朝着马库斯做了一个请的手势，指向桌边紧靠着马克笔笔筒的一叠纸板。马库斯认出那是一摞提词卡——刚刚写完，甚至还能看见笔油湿润的反光的那一种。他对这个并不陌生；乔许曾经为了期末作业找他帮忙做过这个，理由是马库斯是他知道的唯一一个学画画的朋友，并且坚决地无视了马库斯所有关于“你知道这其实不是画画而是写字吧”的疑问。他和诺丝也是在那个时候认识的，乔许请她来作女主角。

马库斯抬起头去寻找乔许，但他的好朋友已经不见踪影。工作在召唤，他猜想。露西告诉他，演员正在过来的路上，希望他们能在今天完成对这一堆纸板上的内容的确认。

这没什么难的；但如果是由他自己来写的提词板就更好了，马库斯这样想着从一边的工作台上拿取了白色的宽纸胶带，然后在蓝色与红色的油性笔之间犹豫的时候，被谁从后面拍了拍肩膀。

蓝色的那一支掉回了笔筒里。

“晚上好，先生……马库斯？你是马库斯对吗？”

马库斯很容易被见过他的人认出，因为他那双少见的异色瞳——但凡见过这一对蓝绿就很难忘记。他在记忆里搜寻面前出现的这张脸：深色蜷曲的额发，偏白的肤色，压得很低的平直眉毛和没什么弧度的嘴角；他们离得有些近，几乎看得清虹膜，因为像是被羽化过似的边缘而显得视线不那么集中，同时也显得无害。

“康纳！”他想了起来，“好久不见了。”

好久这个说法，具体指的大概是从中学毕业到现在。康纳看上去挺高兴：他压低的眉毛扬了起来，碰了碰马库斯的手肘说他请客喝咖啡。他甚至帮着拿了一叠纸板——无论如何，他们今晚得完成这份工作。

马库斯不怎么热衷聚会，尤其是当他在大学的第三年不得不因为卡尔的病中断学业之后。关于中学同学的去向，他知道的多半来源于乔许和赛门。康纳去了警校，这是乔许提起过的；但为什么作为演员站在这里，马库斯也拿不出什么猜想。

康纳买了冰咖啡，而马库斯要了他念不出菜单上印着的名字的甜味冷饮。糖分能增加工作的效率，他对康纳解释说，这样就用不到咖啡来延长他们醒着的时间。

看起来康纳买了他的帐，因为他这位穿着西装外套的旧识多往咖啡里加了两糖包和三个奶球。他们找了偏僻的座位区，小声确认提词卡；马库斯用纸胶带整行地贴住需要修改的地方，而康纳掏出了钥匙串上的折叠小刀帮忙剪断，甚至从马库斯那里拿来了笔。

“……你的字模仿得很像。”

“谢谢，我对字迹小有研究。”

马库斯觉得或许该说点什么，但他经常被说是个会在冷场之中感到舒适的人。而康纳显然并非如此；他盯住马库斯的手指——无论是指甲缝或是手指都显得洁净，没有丝毫颜料残留的痕迹。

“你现在不画画了吗，马库斯？”康纳用一种几乎令人憎恶的诚恳如此问道。


	3. Chapter 3

在这个时候，马库斯突然意识到，这是他几年前停止画画后第一次被当面问到这个问题。

卡尔从不问，因为知道马库斯是为他做了这些。“我相信你做的决定都是你仔细想过之后认为正确的。”起先这位老人的身体状况尚且能与人无碍交谈时，曾经这样对马库斯说；而后来自由沟通这件事因为呼吸机的缘故变得难以实现，也就更无从谈起。

乔许，赛门还有诺丝又是另外的情况。他们几乎看着一切发生又束手无策，无论是卡尔的病或者由此导致的财政问题：马库斯绝不可能接受他们直接的经济帮助，他们只能在生活上照应一些，或者提供一些额外的工作，像是这回一样。

他们见过马库斯的自我拉扯，就像马库斯见过他们吵架。他们为马库斯放弃绘画的事情吵过架，私下里以为马库斯不知情的时候；但没有谁，哪怕是向来不在语言上遮掩的诺丝，也从来没有当面问过他。

可这是康纳——如果按照十年作为一个单位计算，距离他们上次见面已经有了超过半个单位；康纳对他生活里的变故一无所知。

“我有听说你去读警校，”马库斯说，“这是你在那里学到的推理能力？”

他并不真的生气，加上一些幽默也只是在强化没有生气这一点。

康纳眨了眨眼睛。“哦，只是一些观察。”他的双手平放在桌面上解释说，“你的袖口和手指上都没有颜料，指甲很干净，小指外侧也没有留下炭……”

“哇哦，”马库斯打断了他，“你究竟是演员，还是警探？再给你两分钟，你可能都要推理出我是在哪一天的几点几分停止……画画的了。”

这几个词真正说出来的时候有种奇妙的重击感，发生在内脏之间的那一种。马库斯感到胃部紧缩；康纳显然也留意到了这一点。

“对不起，汉克经常说我意识不到我的发言会冒犯到别人，”他看上去并不愧疚，也没有一点真的有在反省的迹象，只是转动眼睛寻找可以转移话题的东西，“或者我们可以……聊聊咖啡。你知道老西部片里，牛仔们喝的咖啡是从巴西出产的吗？”

康纳说着喝了一口自己的咖啡。马库斯看到他凝固了一会儿——两包糖三个奶球确实太多了——但令人惊讶地维持着眉头都没皱一下的神情。

而马库斯从自己的杯子里的倒影中看见自己在皱眉。

“我不太了解西部片，但我很确信你说的巴西咖啡和他们的奴隶问题有关……”这要说是闲聊也太过勉强了，马库斯清了清嗓子，“……或者我们该聊聊工作，因为那位女士说我们最好在今晚完成。”

显然，处理那堆提词板是他们优先级最高的进程。康纳帮马库斯贴了一些用于订正的纸胶带，无论是角度还是切口都异常整齐。在这期间他们简短地交换了一些信息：康纳确实是个警员，原本只是收到邀请，为电视台拍摄的一部关于警局的电视剧做专业顾问，但不知为何发展成了参演的状况。

“我的同事说是因为外貌，”康纳面无表情地吞咽咖啡，“但我觉得只是汉克不想让我出外勤，所以和电视台的人做了什么交易。”

马库斯笑了一下；父亲，各种各样的父亲。“这听起来非常的……安德森先生。”他这样评价说。事实上马库斯记得中学的时候他去过康纳家，康纳的父亲是个头发白得早但看上去健康强壮还蓄着胡须的男人，和卡尔很不一样；他还养了一只很大的圣伯纳犬，名字叫相扑。当时的马库斯给相扑画过一张画，他记得自己在上面写了“很酷的狗狗，很酷的名字”这样的话，但不记得这张画去了哪里。他还花了一点时间去想如果自己也有一只狗的话会取名叫什么——或许是“布朗”之类的，反正绝对不会有相扑这么酷。

事实证明人总是互有长短，康纳似乎不怎么会像正常社会人那样聊天，但工作效率相当高，即使是马库斯这样一个在近几年有了相当繁杂的工作经验的人，也不得不承认康纳在他共过事的人里算得上佼佼者。

他们没有继续留在这里叙旧——谈话有时候比沉默要尴尬得多。康纳坚持要付饮料钱，马库斯以强度更高的坚持拒绝了。

“所以，你会把这次工作跟进吗，还是转交给另一个人？”在露西验收了工作送他们离开后，康纳问。他们还站在电视台大楼边，马库斯打算在这儿等乔许。

“嗯？跟进什么？”

“等到录节目的时候，马库斯，你会为我举这些提词卡吗？”

康纳问的语气就好像他非常在乎。

马库斯抿了抿嘴。“我不能向你保证任何事，康纳，事实上今天大概是我的面试……或许这份工作不会属于我。”

但他至少和康纳交换了联系方式；并且暗自有些为康纳没有要求留下来等着和乔许也叙叙旧而稍微松了口气。


	4. Chapter 4

他们回去的公交车不是末班就是倒数第二班，马库斯回到乔许的房子里打开冰箱，看见了意料之中的画面。他煮熟鸡蛋做了一些沙拉，分量足够涵盖他们明天的早饭。马库斯把额外的那一部分装在保鲜盒里放入冰箱；乔许冲淋浴的时候总是不把门关死，水声从虚掩的门缝里听得很清楚。

“我在电视台遇到了康纳！”他稍稍提高了嗓门，希望乔许多少能听清一点。浴室的水声停了，取而代之的是金属摩擦的声音——乔许公寓里的毛巾架和建筑一样有些年头，衔接的地方不再严密，毛巾拽动的时候难免发出刺耳的声音。

瘦高个子的男人腰上挂着浴巾出来。“你刚才说什么？”乔许问，没费心去擦短短的发茬上的水。

马库斯正在吃他的一份沙拉。他的盘子里有更少的切碎水煮蛋，平均数量的蔬菜和稍多一点的马铃薯。“你介绍给我的工作，合作的演员是康纳……安德森。”他加上了姓氏，试图更准确些。

乔许奇怪地瞥了一眼。“康纳是上个月来的。”

“呃……所以你们现在算是电视台的同事？”

“怎么，你不知道？你们没联络过？”

马库斯抿起了嘴。他指了指给乔什留的那一份晚餐，把自己的空盘子放进水池：“现在联系 **过** 了。”

他离开了餐厅，但没有立即进入浴室——他们的风扇坏了，蒸汽要花更久时间消散——而是回到了楼上。阁楼有一架钢琴，马库斯在琴凳上坐下来，但没有掀开琴盖；时间太晚了，他们还有邻居。

那种隔绝感又抓住了他，就像刚刚从大学休学的那阵子一样。那时他用所有的时间陪伴和照顾卡尔，但卡尔不常醒着。他的父亲时常整天沉睡，即使醒着的时候也难以言语。后来诺丝找来的时候马库斯已经很久没有说过话，他张了张嘴，看她找来一面镜子，在卡尔幽暗又响着仪器声的卧房里编起了发辫。马库斯很难不注意到她染了金发；他的家中已经许久没再出现过这样绵密又熹微的亮光。诺丝说他该为卡尔弹弹钢琴；那架钢琴还留在出租给三口之家的宅子里，并非他现在面对着的乔许家阁楼里老旧的一架。

“马库斯！”乔许在楼下喊，声音把马库斯从老宅里抓了出来：他的意识正在那里的书架上寻找琴谱。他应了一声，翻找换洗用的背心短裤时扔在一边的手机屏幕亮了起来，发件人那里显示着Connor A。

康纳发过来的消息长且格式完整，包含着当代人不会在即使通讯中使用到的称谓寒暄以及落款，内容总结起来有两个要点，一个是很高兴今天能再次遇见，另一个是希望能在未来的工作里合作；其余还有些零零碎碎的语句，像是为可能有的冒犯提问道歉一类的——马库斯非常确信至少最后这一条只是客套。

乔许又在楼下喊他。

“知道了老妈。”马库斯提起嗓子朝楼下喊。他抓着换洗衣物，单手快速地回复了消息：结果不由我决定，不过谢了。

他急着下楼洗澡，随手把手机扔在床上，等到再回到楼上的时候，屏幕熄下去前显而易见有一整个页面的未读消息。其中一条是塞门发来告诉他一些先前的布置，两条是诺丝询问他面试的情况。马库斯一一简短地回复了，最后剩下的一条来自康纳，比之前的要简短很多。

_ “你想的话，我可以帮得上忙。” _

马库斯明白得很快；康纳的意思是他在这份工作的面试结果上说得上话。这其实不难想到：作为被电视台特别拜托来合作节目的对象，康纳如果有什么提议，是很容易被通过的——提词板确实有其重要性，但依然有不小的余地。

但他很难去回复这条消息。康纳不是他这些年来朝夕相处的亲近友人，对于他遭逢的变故可以说是一无所知，但——或者正因如此——也比他所有的友人都来得直白。马库斯难以回复的原因并非是觉得这样给人添了麻烦；他这几年来于人于事都多有涉猎，轻易就能推想到这对康纳来说是举手之劳，只不过常年相交的朋友能有来有往，他如果接受康纳的帮助，就不知道该从什么方面回应了。

只是每当他躺下时，卡尔的脸就会浮现。他把自己砸进枕头里的时候总想起为卡尔垫着头颈艰难坐起的时候，他仰视天花板的时候总会去想象卡尔难得清醒时浑浊的视野里顶灯的样子。他打电话过去时往往只能与医生通话。他需要每一份可以得到的工作。

_ “谢谢你，” _ 马库斯回复说， _ “我想我的确需要帮助。” _

康纳回复了一个“：）”，速度很快，就像是什么设定好的自动回复。消息页面就停在了这里，马库斯没有再回复；他在承认自己是需要帮助的，并按下发送键的那一刻，就卸下了什么重担似的睡着了。

他像平日里一样做梦，像平日里一样梦见很多东西，和卡尔有关，和他停止了的绘画有关；甚至还梦见了安德森家里的相扑，而他自己却想不出究竟是什么原因。


End file.
